Normal
by Amal Rose
Summary: PokemonXSoul Eater. Anyways, the story is about a girl called Sylva, from the great Eevee clan. Everyone in the clan possesses magical abilities, and are both Meister and Weapon. Everyone, except Sylva. She has to go study at DWMA, where she starts falling for a certain asymmetrical boy. Please read, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally posted on a joint Wattpad account, called Amaze_ment, with me and my friend. We wrote this story together, and hope you enjoy it. Please, R&amp;R F&amp;F**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Why are there so many goddamn stairs?!" I complain for the third time, making my way up the DWMA stairs.

"Don't whine," Leila begins, "It makes you sound like a brat."

I glare at my older sister, which she hardly notices at all.

"I just don't see why you would have so many stairs! Why would you want to tire your students out first thing in the morning?" I ask, picking up my pace.

"Sylva," Hex calls out, " C'mon don't be like that..."

No. I will be like this, the way I always have been. I don't want to go to DWMA, a school for Meister's and Weapons, when I am neither. Just because Mother decides that it's unsafe to live with her anymore, I have to study with a bunch of people who will only view me as an outcast?

"Maybe she's just upset that she isn't talented?" Blaze asks his twin, while happily skipping up the stairs.  
Izo shakes his head.

"No excuse to act like that..." He clicks his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head at me.  
I bite my tongue, to keep myself from yelling out 'I can still hear you!'

"Hey..." Hex begins, shaking his head in disapproval, his black locks dancing around his head, "Sylva will eventually get her talent. She's an Eevee after all, just a bit late."

"Yeah, like a thousand years too late!" Aqua snorts, and her fellow triplets, Emerald, and Jolta join her.  
I start taking three steps a time, annoyed. Gosh, sometimes they can be such a pain...

"Make sure you wait for us at the top!" Leila calls out, "Don't get lost!"

Don't get lost? I'm 15 for god'ssakes, not a child. Just because your a few years older, and posses the magical ability to make things levitate, doesn't make you the boss of me. I can take care of myself.  
I reach the top, way ahead of my siblings, and I can't help but widen my eyes at the view in front of me. I was against going to this school from them beginning, but now I'm starting to think it might not be so bad. Death City just looked so calm, and peaceful from the top.  
I walk over to a vending machine into he hallway, as my siblings finally catch up. I smirk, so talented, yet so slow.  
I open my can, and bring it to my lips, when I taste nothing. Was my cold can of pop...empty? I notice that Hex and Leila, the older twins talk to someone about meeting Lord Death. I widen my eyes in anger, when I hear a familiar giggle.

"Izo...Blaze. Unfreeze my can of pop, you two!" I ask, knowing that they did this. Izo could control ice, and Blaze could control fire.

Blaze sends his hand on fire, instinctively I step back. I groan.  
I know my siblings care about me and I love them, but why do they have to keep rubbing their skills in my face? I know I don't have any talent. I know I'm the black sheep of the prestigious Eevee family.  
I toss the frozen can at Blaze, only to have it float, inches before hitting him.  
"Sylva, don't throw things." Leila warns, "You could hurt your siblings..."

"That's the point!" I exclaim, as I grumpily lean against the vending machine. Leila always sides with the twins, especially Izo.  
The can floats over to Leila, who promptly motions to Blaze.

"Yes, milady," he says, as he unfreezes the can with his fire for her. Everyone else in this family was so close, and they all have their powers. I've given up on mine, after years of trying. I'm what, five years late?

"I'm going for a walk," I say, as I push myself off the machine.  
As I walk away, I can hear the triplets.

"Honestly, she shouldn't sulk so much. It can't be good for the face..." Emerald comments.

I walk faster, my hair hiding my face, as I pray that I don't start crying. That's when I walk right into someone.

"I'm sorry..." My voice trails off, as I notice the person in front of me.

His yellow eyes widen, the black locks, a great contrast with the three white stripes. His neat suit, decoratively ornated with skulls.

"Oh my Lord, Liz, Patty..." He begins in awe, and for the first time I notice two girls behind him, dressed in similar clothes. "She's perfectly symmetrical...!

• •

"I'm sorry?" Sylva asks, as Kidd leans in close, making her blush.  
"Just look at her! Her eyelashes evenly thick!" He pinches her cheeks, much to her annoyance.  
"And her cheeks, Lord, her cheeks! They even have the same elasticity!" The excited boy turns back to his weapons.  
"I bet, if we were to sit down and count every single hair on her head, we would end up with a perfectly even number!"

Sylva stares at the boy in confusion, unsure as to why he was so excited.  
"He's obsessed with symmetry!" Patty explains.

"No one knows why..." Liz adds, with a sideway glance at the boy prancing around with a dopey look on his face.  
"I'm Liz, and that's Patty. We apologize for our miester's craziness. "

"Sylva; nice to meet you." She turns back to Kid.  
"If you like symmetry so much, how come your asymmetrical?" The frantic glances and warns that the girls were trying to signal to Sylva, was all in vain, as those words leave her lips.

Death the Kidd has wide eyes, that cloud over in anguish, he crouches on the floor, tears streaming down his face, his back practically growing fungi.

"Okay...so, I just going to..." Sylva takes a step back, vaguely aware where she was going, as she moved away from danger. "...leave."  
She runs down the hallway, heading back to her siblings.

"Sylva!" Hex calls, the minute I'm within ear shot. "We found out how to get to Death!"

•• • ••

"Lord Death!" Leila calls, "Wonderful to see you again!"  
"What's it been, 10 years?" Hex adds.

"Yes," The Grim Reaper nods. "I was so excited when your mother said that you would be coming here! Its just like old times, isn't it?"

The triplets nods in unison, smiles plastered on their faces.  
Izo and Blaze hang back, this being their first time seeing him. I imagine they pictured him quite differently.

"Sylva!" He calls, but when i don't move or respond, he continues. "Would you all care to join me for tea? My son will be coming along any moment now!"

I take a seat at the white table, the whole aura of the room, freaking me out. I barely remember this place, I was only like, four or six when I last visited. I couldn't recall his son's face, but I think we used to be close, I can't remember.

"Oh, here he comes now!" Lord Death points to the archway where the the long hallway ends.  
I widen my eyes, as the crazy asymmetrical boy runs up to me.

"Perfect symmetry!" He screams.  
All my siblings turn to me, stifling a laugh, as I turn red in embarrassment, the son of grim reaper himself, pinching my cheeks again.

"Goddammit!" I say, under my breath.

We sat at tea for a while. I gritted my teeth and faked a smile as I sat down and was repeatedly poked and prodded by Death's son. What was this guy's problem? I don't really remember him, but I certainly don't remember this weird obsession. I'm starting to become concerned for my safety.

"Say, kids," Lord Death practically mercy calls me, since at the sound of his voice, Kidd backs off.  
"Since you will all be going to school here, how would you like to stay in the Death Mansion for the duration of your studies?"

I nearly choke on my tea, holding my hand to my mouth and preventing it from spewing everywhere. Live in the Mansion? I don't even want to go to school in this hellhole, and now I practically get a key to the front door.  
Still, though, because I'm in front of such a V.I.P, I try and be polite. Death turns to look at me, probably notcing my disdain.

"You would share the residence with Kidd and all your siblings as well, but with your own room, of course." Death continued

"Umm...thank you for the offer, sir, but-"

"She'd love to! I mean, we'd all love to!" Leila chimes in "What a wonder and gracious offer, sir. Sylva would consider it an honor! As would we!"

I think everyone had picked up on the fact that Lord Death was looking right at me, and obviosuly adressing me. I knew Mother and him were good friends, but to live in this mansion with his creepy son, and his weapons?

"Leila..." I whisper harshly under my breath

"It is an honor, isn't it, Sylva?" Leila wears a fake smile, and piercing purple eyes that seem to puncture my very soul.

I fake a laugh and nod. Frick! I swear, it's like I'm not even here! No one listens to me, no one cares about my opinion, it's like my siblings decide everything that happens in my life without my permission. Sure, I'm not special like these guys, but still.

Am I really that invisible? Who are they to think they can plan everything out for me? Oh yeah, that's right. They're part of the infamous Eevee clan. Shame on me, my blasphemous self. Bleh.

"Wonderful! Why don't you go along and move in now to save time. By the time you're done, dinner will be ready." Death says

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I say, walking up and leaving frustrated.

I found my way to the Mansion, where Kidd led me to a big, bare room. Plain, just like me. I dragged my luggage in to room and started unpacking, tempted to throw something at one of the walls to vent. Death and I were the same age, so Lord Death had insisted that we become fast friends. Fearing Leila's glare, I begrudgingly agree to let Kidd help bring my luggage to the room.

Well, now that I'm doing this, I suppose I've got some exposition explaining to do. I guess I owe it to you for even paying so much attention to me by reading this. Let's start with the basics. My name is Sylva. Quite honestly, there is nothing even remotely special about me. And I know a lot of girls my age say this type of thing, but this is the truth. I come from the Eevee clan, and I'm the sixth youngest out of eight kids, just 16.

Leila and Hex: They're the two oldest, also twins. They would be teaching at the school, their class mostly consistig of kids hwo are either both meister adn weapon, or simply posses unusual talents, much like themsleves. They are alos occasionally asked to give guest lectures on the Eevee Clan. I wouldn't even try to cheat on a test or lie, since Hex can read minds, and Leila can throw a book at your head with her telekinesis. Plus, having your oldest siblings as teachers makes it hard not to do well. Or at least, be pressured to do well.

The triplets, Aqua, Jolta and Emerald are the next in line. They can all manipulate the element of which their names relate (water, electricity and earth) plus, Aqua is a water scythe, Jolta a lightning staff and Emerald an elemental sword. Those three are always training, as weapons and as Meisters. Talk about over-achievers. I suppose they have an excuse, though. They're 18, in their graduating year.

I'm after them, but since you don't want to learn about me, there's my younger twin brothers, Izo and Blaze.  
Izo is a handgun, who can shoot ice projectiles, and freeze anything he come into contact with. He has the annoying ability to turn rain into hail. Blaze is a flaming hot whip, with the ability to manipulate fire. They're both a year younger than me.

These powers and abilities, have been passed along the bloodline of my clan since time began. That's why our clan is so famous; each of our members can act as both Weapon or Meister, which is why we are born in as twins or triplets, to be able to match Soul Wavelength easily and switch seamlessly from Meister to Weapon. We also tend to have some supernatural power. I never found my talent, and can't turn into a weapon, and don't posses the skills to be a meister. And in case you didn't know, yes, people turn into living weapons with minds of their own, wielded by their Meisters, who's Soul Wavelength is a match. It isn't too complicated once you get down to it.

But yes. There is a place where we train along other Meisters and Weapons to purge this world of evil. Called the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy, or DWMA for short. So now, I have to enroll with my siblings, to learn how to nip impurity at the bud, before it morphs into an unspeakable atrocity known as 'Kishin' that could end the world as we know it. For people like Leila, Hex, Aqua, Jolta, Emerald or even my Izo and Blaze, this wouldn't be a problem.

Or at least be easier since they have powers, and skill and talent. But for me, it's practically a death sentence. My clan is pretty well know for our abnormal powers and vicious fighting techniques, but I don't know any of that. And I can't learn, trust me, I've tried. Again and again, to try and withhold the honor of my clan's name. Five whole years, I spent trying to not disappoint my family. Trying to be useful.

But each time, I've only fell flat on my face, dishonoring my family and losing what little bit of hope and dignity I had. It sucks when everyone thinks so much of you, and has these huge expectations, and then you disappoint them so much they say things like 'She must be adopted'. Well, I'm not adopted, I'm just an unskilled, untalented loser.

That's right. In a clan full of mystical ability, I drew the short stick. My clan thought something was wrong with me, like I had a birth defect or something. But no, as fate would have it, I am a normal. Not even worth the dust I bite when I try to amount to something better than what I am.

I don't know how many times I would watch the others in awe, hoping someday I would just wake up with some, mind blowing powers. But that didn't happen. Nature ruled me out completely. If something like this skips a few generations, then I was just a mistake at the wrong time. Nothing more than a tiny blip on the radar, while the others burned as bright as stars. Life is unfair, and it sucks.

I hear that my ancestors were mythical beasts called Eevee, with different forms, depending on the power it possed. Now they've evolved to be human, the mythical monsters extinct, leaving behind a clan of magical beings. And in all thsoe generations, I bet not a single one was like me, untalented.

So now when I start school tomorrow at the DWMA, I'm almost hoping I don't do well in class. Of course, if I do, it'll be the one thing I'm good at. But the farther I go, the more fieldwork becomes part of training. And without any training or co-ordination or powers, I'm basically a sitting duck, a fish in a barrel, a downed bird, etc. Although, if I do die, I'll probably just be another burden my clan won't have to deal with.

Why me!? Seriously, what did I do, even in a past life, to deserve this?! I've asked myself these questions a million times before without an answer. Which means I probably won't get one tonight, either. So now, I'll just try to close my eyes and sleep, preparing myself for training. Preparing myself to be slaughtered.

With that, I try and push the thought from my mind for now and remain composed. My room is mostly finished, so, I take a deep breath in and head back downstairs, for dinner.

I begrudgingly take my seat, tired from moving in. Honestly, I wouldn't be this tired if Leila just levitated my bags up to the room for me.  
I take my seat at the end of the table, exhausted and tired. I just wanted to go back to bed, and sleep.  
"So, I assume the trip here was a pleasant one?" Lord Death asks,

"Yes, it was. Thank you for asking." Izo says, happily eating his plate of spaghetti.

"Ah, I only remember you two as children!" Death says, to Blaze and Izo. "So, any stories you would like to share?"

"Stories! Stories!" Patty calls out through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yes, I remember. When I first got my power, I accidentally set Sylva's hair on fire!" Blaze exclaims, as everyone laughs.

I grumpily stab my spaghetti, in response.

"Yeah," Izo continues, "So, I started panicking at the sight of a fire, and ended up freezing her hair! Although her hair ended up snapping unevenly, it makes a great memory."

I grit my teeth. I spent three years growing it, only to have you burn it, then hand over frozen icicles of hair!

"Could you pass the pepper?" Emerald asks, and I glare at her. I was in no mood to be passing things around.  
I earn a pointed look from Leila, as the pepper floats over to Emerald.

"Ooh, Magic!" Patty compliments.

"I got to admit," Liz begins, "your talents are pretty cool."

I bite my tongue to keep from yelling. 'Just dump me out in the streets already!' Magic this, talent that.

"So, you each have a unique talent?" Kid asks for clarification, much to my disappointment. Not him too...

"Yup!" Jolta says, excitedly.

"I can control plants and nature, Jolta can conduct electricity, and lightning, while Aqua can control water, and make it rain!" Emerald finishes with a smile.

Everyone starts making their way down the table, telling everyone their skill.  
Leila can make things levitate, Hex can read minds. Izo controls ice, and Blaze works with fire.  
One by one, the spotlight gets closer, and closer to me. I can just imagine the awkwardness when everyone realizes I have no talent. I can't be here for that. I hastily stand up, my chair squeaking ever so loudly, and all eyes turn to me in shock. Great, now they will all think I'm a brat.  
I give them a sweet smile.

"Terribly sorry, I must be excused. I think I left my water running!" I run out of the room, praying that no one noticed I was lying.

"How irresponsible!" I hear Izo and Leila mutter under their breath.

I run down the hallway, hiding my face, retreating to my room. Oh, how I hope I don't cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder if I should check on Sylva._ Kidd asks himself, walking down the hallway toward her room. _She never did return to dinner…_

He was almost certain that his dad's weirdness had scared her off. He decided that Death was the only reasonable explanation as to why Sylva would leave in-between a meal. Kidd knock on the door, and hears nothing in response. He knocks again, before quietly opening the door, hoping that her siblings don't hear the creak of her door. They would probably think he was peeping on their sister, and beat him up. He may be the son of the Grim Reaper, but he's no match for seven kids of the Eevee clan.

"Sylva?" Kidd call, taking a peek inside the room. There was no one here. A gust of wind blows in through the window, and he realizes what happened. _She must have left…wonder where she went._

Kidd turns back around, deciding he would go look for her. He had taken quite a liking to her, and her symmetrical features. He runs down the hallway, his mind filled with Sylva. Her blue eyes that always looked so distant, her white hair, than translates into pink, ending in little blue wisps, past her shoulder blade. Sylva's little bow locket, matching her symmetrical outfit perfectly, his silver chain rattling as she walks.

Death the Kidd slows as he notices Hex. Wouldn't want to act to suspicious…

Kidd smiles politely at Hex, and in return, the older boy waves. Hex's grin falters, as Kidd walks past him, his eyes filling with worry.

"Sylva's missing?" Hex asks, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"How did you-Right, mind-reader…" Kidd sighs, no one in this family must have privacy with Hex around. "Yeah, she wasn't in her room. Probably just exploring the mansion?"

Hex shakes his head knowingly, a nervous smile in place.

"No, she not here. Sylva does this often…" He scratches his hair worriedly, "She goes on really long walks, all the time. She's usually back in an hour or so, just needing some time to cool her head."

Kidd nods knowingly. Out of all the siblings, Hex seemed the kindest. He had fairly symmetrical features, except for his extra gold earring on his left lobe. Hex seemed to be closer with Sylva than the other. Kidd like Hex, aware that he was a great older brother.

"She's probably napping on a park bench somewhere," Hex adds, as Kidd resumes walking.

"Hey, Kidd?" He calls, as the shorter boy turns to look at him. "Take care of her, alright? Death City can be a dangerous place…"

Kidd nods again, running out the door, and into Death City.

• •

I bring my fingers to my eyes, rubbing them. Thankfully, I hadn't shed a tear.

I look at all the happy children, playing on swings, swinging across the monkey bars. Why couldn't I be like them? Just a normal kid, who didn't have to worry about Kishin Eggs, talent, and disappointment.

I lean back down on the bench, wondering how long I had been here. My feet stick out the arm rest, my body too tall for the seat made for couples. My hair, hangs loose, no doubt picking up all sorts of dirt, the chipping paint on the bench indicating how old the piece of furniture. I know my scarf is dragging on the ground, as it hangs of my sides, but I'm too tired to care.

I hear footsteps approach, and I assume it's some poor kid's parent, here to drag him home, shutting my eyes.

"Hey, move your feet." Kidd demands, as he pants for breathe. I open my eyes to see a very exhausted teenager, clutching his stomach, his inhales sharp. "Move them, or I'll sit on them."

I roll my eyes, exhaling, while reluctantly pulling my knees up, giving him just enough room to sit.

He takes a seat, and I immediately place my feet over him. My feet our once again sticking out from the bench that was too small.

"Honestly, you couldn't have told someone where you were going to be?" He asks, and I groan.

"You going to lecture me?" I have learned to notice when someone's tone of voice is about to start lecturing. Leila and pretty much everyone else, have given me plenty of examples.

"What? No, that would be weird…"He begins slowly. "I was just worried. We are classmates after all..."

Maybe if I wasn't deep in thought, I would have noticed that Kidd was distracted, and his voice kept wandering.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm headed straight to the special class, with you. I can't do anything, yet I have to attend those dumb classes." I could just hear the voices of the snobs in that class.

"She isn't talented."

"Why is she here? I bet the only reason she got in is because her mother knows Death!"

"Is she really from the Eevee family? What a disappointment."

"I bet she's adopted."

My anger flares lightly, as I snuggle into my scarf. Mother had made me loads of scarves over the years, all in the same color scheme as my hair, white, blue and pink. And why had I given her in return? A talentless shell, and empty hollow piece of garbage with the label 'Eevee'

"You know what? I bet I'm adopted!" I say out loud, anger slowly rising.

"Mm-hmm. I doubt that. You and your siblings…share distinct facial…features…" Kidd says. I can't see his face, but find his voice comforting. I look up at the sky, the last rays of light fading, and my eyes well with tears. I look like an Eevee, I sound like an Eevee, but I am not. I'm a fake, a phony.

"Sometimes, I think it would be better if I really was adopted." My lower lip trembles involuntarily. "If I was adopted, then there would be no disappointment. It would make sense, too, you know? Everyone would understand. 'Oh, she's the adopted kid, that's she's so unskillful. It make sense, no way could she possibly possess talent when she doesn't even have Eevee blood!'"

I take a deep breath, my tears threatening to flow.

"Yes, it really would be better if I was adopted. No one would tell me that I didn't belong, and everyone would understand why I'm different-" I gasp in realization. I had just told Death the Kidd, some annoying brat obsessed with symmetry, my deepest, darkest thoughts, opening myself up completely to him.

A dark blush forms on my face, as I sits upright. I expected Kidd to look at me in pity, or disgust, or anything, really. Instead, he was intently staring at my shoes.

"Kidd?" I call, wondering if Kidd had heard anything I said.

"Unbelievable…" He begins, and I shuts my eyes in embarrassment. God, he thought I was a selfish brat, ungrateful for all the love my family had showered on me.

"Even your shoes are perfectly symmetrical!"

• •

Sylva couldn't believe Kidd. She had opened herself to him, and he was more interested in her shoes!  
She didn't whether to feel upset, or relieved that he wasn't listening. Maybe, if she had bothered to give him one last glance, before walking away, she would have seen a knowing look. She would have known that he'd heard every last word.  
Sylva walks through the dimly lit streets, snuggling closer into her scarf as the cold night hair settles in. There were still a few minutes if sunlight left, but those moments were fleeting. She had stayed out longer than expected, and no doubt her siblings were worried. There were hardly at people around, as she walked slowly, making her way towards the school. The mansion was right next to the school, and it wasn't very far from where she was.  
She inhales sharply, as she sees a man in a hood before her. He was short, and his face was well hidden under his coat, and what looked like black hair. Sylva paid no mind to him, intending to walk right past, when she is stopped by the shirt man.  
"Sylva.." His voice calls out, and eerie ring to it. It was disturbingly calm. Sylva instinctively touches her bow necklace, the one she had got from her mother. How she longed for her mother's protective arms, in times of fee and peril, very much like now.  
The man pulls out a knife, and Sylva takes a step back. What was he...  
He wasn't a Kishin Egg, he was way to human, yet so much of him was hidden, almost like he was afraid of exposing himself. I take another silent step back, and the man smirks.  
I'm untalented, useless, and fake. There was no way I could beat this man with a knife.  
He takes a step closer to me, his knife glinting.  
"Sylva," he begins with a smile. "Its time for you to die!"


	3. Chapter 3

The man smiles at me, baring his sinister, pointy teeth.

"Who the hell are you?!" I scream at him, my voice breaking.

He doesn't answer me, but instead walks ever closer. He, or it, moves raises the knife and it gleams with anticipation. Scared out of my mind, I turn and run, as fast as I can. Holy crap, why is this happening? Where was Kidd, or hell, even another one of my over-protective siblings, when I needed them?

I come to an alleyway, and turn. It's a dead end, and I crap on myself for making such a stupid decision. The man with the knife shows up behind me, blocking my path. Fear rose in my chest and my breathing became frantic panting. Why was this guy after me? What significance am I, a talentless Eevee, to him? I know the answer. Nothing.

He has me cornered, with my back literally against the wall. I can't scream, nothing comes out. My pulse is racing, and fear fills my titles his head a little.

"Why won't you stay still?" He says

"It would make it so much easier. So much quicker. You're just an embarrassment to the Eevee family. Have you no shame? Come here, and let me put an end to this misery."

"Get away from me, you freak!" I yell. He wanted to kill me because I was an untalented Eevee?

He inches closer and closer, while I frantically search for a way out. I see the rings of a fire escape ladder a few feet above me. It's far fetched, but it's my only hope of survival at this point. I think I can make it if I jump. I move back a bit, take a bit of a running start and my feet leave the ground.

I'm suspended in the air, for perhaps a second longer than I should have. My eyes widen, and I feel a strange sense of pleasure for the height I'm at.

I snap back to reality when I hear the man click his teeth in disappointment.

I look down, and see the guy with the knife, ten feet below me!? I land on the second floor fire escape, much to surprise. I literally hit the ground running, since, miraculous as it may be, I don't have time to ponder at what just happened.

I sprint up the stairs, and across the roofs of the other building, easily hopping over the small gaps in between then. Looking down over my shoulder, I don't see my attacker. I make it back to Death Mansion, still panting. I climb down from the roof I was currently on, approach the door. I wait a few seconds before entering, trying to catch my breath. Maybe that was just another say for 'waiting to make sure an ambush wasn't coming'.

"Sylva! Where the hell have you been!?" Leila's voice rings in my ears immediately after entering.

Great. I just get back and now I get lectured and/or interrogated. I silently stare at the floor, still shaken up from prior events.

"God damn it, Sylva!" Hex scolds "Kidd came back, said you ran off." He gestures at a chair Kidd was sitting in. Kidd got up and took a few steps toward me.

"You just disappeared. I got a little concerned." He admits, and I sense an oncoming wave of anger.

Yeah, right. Or did he want to get on my siblings good side by ratting the little bratty sister out? Worried for the well being for a talentless Eevee? Concerned, my ass.

"Seriously, do you have any idea how worried we were? You usually leave for an hour or so, but today you were out for 4 hours! Four!" Hex stares me down. I feel a twinge of guilt, debating I'd I should let them in on my almost-assassination.

I stare at Hex, and he looks back at me, wearing the worried face I'd become so familiar with.

"Honestly, Sylva!" Leila starts again. "How irresponsible can you be? Going out into Death City, even though you know it's dangerous! There's Kishin eggs, Meister's and Weapons, and all sorts of battles going on out there! You have no concern for your safety, or others!"

Anger surges through me, and before I can suppress it, I scowl at her.

"Why don't you yell a little louder? I'm sure Lord Death can't hear clearly enough!" I day snidely, stopping Leila in her tracks.

She blushes in embarrassment, suddenly realizing whose house she was in. I pushed past my siblings, the wear of the day finally taking its toll.

"I'm going to bed."

I push my way past all of them forcefully, making my way to my room. Not bothering to get into my nightwear, I crawl under my covers and stare at the ceiling. Everything I do, I get lectured for. Aren't I the always victim? I decide not to tell everyone about my incident tonight, since I doubt that wouldn't help my situation.

They don't need to know I was almost murdered in cold blood, just a few short hours ago. They would probably come to conclusion, that I needed to be locked up and monitored 24/7.

But...that jump. Ten feet.

Did I really do that? No, that can't be possible.

It must've been some adrenaline, or something, right?! Moonlight seeps into though my windows, glinting off my bow pendant.

*It will always protect you.*

Did my pendant do that? That would make sense, since mother did say that it would always protect me, in case she can't. Yes, that must be it. There's no other explanation.

More importantly...

Who was that guy? Kill me? Just because I'm untalented. Am I really that...unwanted?

• ° •

Sylva walks into class the next day, her head hurting from all the late - night thinking she had done.

She groans lightly, at the sight of the enormous lights in Stein's room. She hated it. She hated this whole school.

She walk in, to see Kidd, already seated, chatting with a few of his friends. Sylva sighs heavily, well aware that she won't make any this year. Friends are overrated anyway.

Kidd spots her enter the room, and his eyes light up. He drops his pencil, and he walks over to her. As her only friend in the room, he felt the need to introduce her to the gang.

"Sylva, you're here!"

Sylva restrains herself from rolling her eyes.

"Where else would I be?" Sylva asks, knowing damn well, that any other school would be a way better fit for her, rather than the grand DWMA.

Soul and Maka join Kidd, curious to see who the new kid was.

"Soul, Maka, this is Sylva Eevee." Kidd introduces. "Sylva, this is Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater. Maka is Meister, and Soul is her weapon."

Sylva nods to these kids, surprised that they weren't immediately asking her about her last name.

Did they perhaps not know about the esteemed Eevee family?

Black*Star and Tsubaki upon arrival, join the gang as well. Until, finally Liz and Patty arrive, and everyone crowds around Sylva.

"So, are you a Meister?" Maka asks, her blonde hair bouncing.

Sylva tugs on her scarf, uncomfortably.

She wasn't used to so much intense attention, unless people were yelling at her. Besides, the forbidden question always make her squeamish.

"No."

"So, you're a weapon then?" Soul concludes, phrasing his findings like a question.

Sylva shakes her head, her face risk sinking deeper into her scarf.

"No."

Liz and Patty exchange glances. Well, she was certainly weird.

"Are you sure she's in the right class?" Patty whispers sideways to Kidd, not as quietly as she thought.

Sylva's eyes flare slightly, and she decides that she no longer wanted to be a part of this conversation, which solely revolved around her lack of talent.

"Do you think she's mad?" Patty asks, a guilty hint to her voice.

"Gee, Patty, I don't know." Soul begins sarcastically. "Maybe because she stormed off, and is glaring at her notebook, I'd day she's pretty ecstatic..."

Black*Star who had been unusually quiet throughout the conversation, stared at the angry girl.

Her multicolored hair, cascaded down her back in two ponytails, each tied with a bow. She wore a scarf, that matched her hair and pendant perfectly. She wore a scowl that looked ever so enticing on her, carelessly exposing skin underneath that scarf.

"She's beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Stein walks to into class, just seconds before the bell. He throws his notes on the table, before promptly taking a seat in his new means of transportation.

"So, class. Today, we have a great privilege. A guest lecture on the Eevee Clan. I know its unexpected, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. We have two members of the infamous Eevee family to speak with us today."  
He wheels his chair to the door, and in walk Hex and Leila.

"Oh, boy." Sylva mutters under her breathe.

"Hello. I'm Hex Eevee." Hex begins, as everyone stares wide - eyed. "And this is my twin sister, Leila Eevee."

Sylva glances ta her notebook, already droning the twins out. She had never really cared for knowing how the magic worked, or the history. 'Can act as both Meister and Weapon blah blah Talents' yack yack yack.

"What kind of talents do you have?" Maka asks, and I groan.

Sylva bet she could guess what's going to happen next. As if on cue, everything solid in the room floats up, the people, the desks, the notebooks. Everything, except Leila herself, and Hex. Sylva floats in the air, her arms crossed over her chest. She hated it when Leila did this, because it made her feel small, like a child.

Leila smiles, as the whole class gasps, and starts cheering, excited at being able to fly. She places everyone back down, the desks in the right order, and all items back where the belong. Leila always made sure that anything she made float, landed back where it was. As a child she would wreak havoc every time something floated, and landed somewhere else, especially if it was a person.

"That was awesome!" Black*Star screams, even more impressed with the girls' talent and beauty.

Leila was a tall girl, with short purple hair, her locks longer in the front, near her face. She had violet eyes, and above them and large red jewel on her forehead, held there by two violent chains, clipping into her hair.  
Leila wore purple clothes, that covered her two big, plump-

Black*Star's train for thought stops, when he feels a pair of eyes on him.  
Hex was glaring right at him...almost like he knew what he was thinking...?

"Ah, my talent is quite different." Hex begins, turning back to the class. "It's hard to prove and not as entertaining to watch, because I," Hex turns to look at Black*Star. "Can read minds."  
Black* Stat inhales sharply

_Shit!_

"Hey,"  
"Hey,"  
"Hey!"

The triplets come out, poking their head into he classroom. Everyone turns to look at the identical girls. Sure, their eye colour and hair don't match, but they were still 3 peas in a pod. Leila groans, and Hex narrows his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Leila asks, completely forgetting the fact that she was supposed to be teaching a class.

"What, three Eevee's can't stop by on a lecture about Eevee's?" Aqua asks, mostly talking to the class, rather than her siblings.  
Sylva bangs her head in her desk. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Do you guys have powers too?" A kid sitting in the front of the class asks.

"But of course!" Emerald begins. "All Eevee's have special powers!"

"Except Sylva." Jolta adds, motioning to where Sylva was seated. She really didn't mean any harm by telling everyone the truth. Jolta was just easily excited, and can sometimes get carried away.

"Wait, you're one of them?" Maka asks, surprised that the non-meister, non-weapon girl is an Eevee clan member.

"No," Sylva says, the same time Hex says, "Yes." A confused mutter echoes through the classroom.

"Never mind that." Leila begins, turning back to t he children that had interrupted her class. "You three have to leave."

"No, we don't!" The three say in unison, threatening to start a huge fight.

"Girls, please just go. Let us do our jobs." Hex's exasperated voice rings out.

"Why don't you fight and whoever wins, can teach the class!" Black*Star jokes, half hoping to see an epic battle between siblings.

"That's a good idea." Aqua chimes.

Sylva rolls her eyes. Ugh. She can't go a day without unwanted attention or drama, can she?

"Girls! We told you no, we have to teach." Leila says

"I don't think it would be so bad." Stein's voice cones from the corner if the room, much to the surprise of the whole class.  
"Show us the power of what the profound Eevee clan can do."

"I-If you say so, Professor." Leila stutters. Stein turns and faces his students. "You all may want to take notes on this. It won't be just an everyday duel."

"Alright. Aqua, Jolta and Emerald against their siblings, Leila and Hex." Stein announces.

"You go as a Weapon this time." Leila tells Hex.

He nods and morphs into a long black katona with a golden handle. On the other side, Jolta wields Emerald for a double edged sword, with Aqua on her own, certain she can take them. Even Sylva knows that's arrogant. No one can match Leila and Hex, the strongest, oldest and most experienced of the family. It's possible they would even give Stein a run for his money.

"Fine! But Hex, no mind reading! At least make it fair!" Jolta yells

"That's a big demand for someone who wanted to start this fight in the first place." Hex's voice rings from his katona form. "Fine, I won't mind read. I'll be generous and go easy on you, just don't hold back."

Hex was too nice. If he wanted to, he would be able to predict each one of the triplets attacks. Even so, Sylva doubted they had much of a chance. Not against the HOC's (Heads Of Clan).

"You ready, sis?" Jolta taunted

"The real question is; are you?" Leila replied.

Sylva looked beside her at Black*Star, who was nearly falling out if his seat, with his nose practically bleeding.

"Woah..." He mumbled "Chick fight!"

Sylva rolled her eyes again, furiously scribbling in her notebook. Nothing in particular, just clumped messed of pencil led fused with her hatred of this damn school. She couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Then let's go!" Jolta shouts as she runs at Leila with Emerald in hand.

Leila looks unimpressed and just steps aside, dodging the attack and striking Jolta in the back with the dull side of Hex's katona. Jolta tries again and again, only to be blocked Leila. The oldest sister wasn't even flinching, let alone fighting back. So what would happen when she does?

"Fine then! Have it your way!" Jolta shouts, frustrated. "Switch with me!"

Emerald shifts back into Meister form, holding Jolta as a staff with two semi-circle rings, connecting at the tips. Electricity conductors. The class gasps at the transformation.

Emerald, deciding to bring her Talent into this, sends hundreds of menacing roots right at Leila.  
Leila just sticks out her hand, with her palm facing outwards. The roots stop at her palm and float backwards with twice the force, powered at Emerald.

_Now she's just showing off_, Sylva thought.

Emerald was able to flip out of the way, using her powers to move the roots out of her way. They were obviously of no use to her now. Jolta again switches with Emerald, and sends lightning strikes at Leila, who again was just able to dodge or block with Hex.

"Wanna switch?" She asks

"_Meh, why not_?" Hex answers

They switch, Hex now becoming the Meister and Leila shifting into a large hammer, only instead of a two blunt ends, one side was like a drill.

"It's amazing." Sylva hears Maka beside her "They all have such tremendous power, and are able to switch from Weapon to Meister so flawlessly."

"Yeah, and they're this powerful without even resonating soul's. Imagine what would happen if they did." Soul's voice answers Maka.

Sylva keeps scribbling, so much that her pencil is nearly puncturing the paper. Hex swung at Jolta, with her bolting out of the way and sending lightning rod after lightning rod at him, to no avail. Aqua ran at Hex from behind, but Hex just stuck the edge of the drill-hammer into the floor jumping up, completely dodging the attack, while allowing the lightning to hit Aqua, knocking her off her feet. Hex landed back down on the floor, swinging the hammer around with the blunt end (as to not impale Aqua) and knocked the aquatic triplet into the others.

"Well then. I've had my fun. Wanna switch back, sis?" Hex asks

"Sure." Comes Leila's voice.

They switch positions, and Leila once again holds the black, single-sided katona.

"Now that we've got them all in once spot" Leila gestures to the triplets, who are just starting to get back onto their feet "Let's end this!" She cries.

The triplets look utterly terrified. Their shocked and frozen expression could be described as 'Pissing-Their-Pants-Scared'. Leila took off, raising Hex above her head, ready to strike.

"Crap!" Jolta through her hand up in the air, along with a lightning bolt.

It made contact with the lights, traveling through the wiring and frying the circuit. The class erupted into a startled panic, while in the darkness, the triplets tucked their tails behind their legs (metaphorically, of course) and saw their chance to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Sylva rolls her eyes as the lights flicker back on. She wasn't surprised that that the triplets had run away. They did that almost every time. Sylva got up from her seat, preparing to leave. She was bored already, having just witness yet another fight between her siblings. Wasn't the first, probably not the last. She sneaks past the front of the class room, rushing past her groaning siblings and overly excited classmates.

Sylva walks slowly down the street, deciding to head home. She had skipped a whole day of class without a touch of regret. It was getting dark, and she had a strange sense of ominousness. She hears a scrape of metal behind her. She whips around, a sense of dread filling her. Then Sylva came face-to-face with her worst fear.

"Sylva…" he calls, barring his pointy white teeth.

"No, please, no." Sylva says, quickly backing away from her assailant as he swishes a long blade towards her. It cuts off a lock of hair, and Sylva breaks into a sprint. She turns into alleyways, trying to evade the man, but the sound of metal scraping against the sidewalk was constant. Sylva turns into a particularly crowded alley, jumping past garbage cans and other trash. She stops cold when she realizes she can't hear the metal scraping anymore. Where was he? Did he leave?

She slowly continues walking, trying to calm her breathing. As she nears the end of the alley, she hears a giggle. Sylva instinctively kicks the air, as the edge of a sword slices her stomach. The creepy old man falls to the ground, and she brings a hand to her gushing stomach. Without a second thought, she turns around and runs.

Sylva continues running, her small fingers doing nothing to stop the red fountain pouring from her stomach. She leans against a wall near a crosswalk, and her eyes shut slowly. She had taken to much blood loss. Sylva was dying.

"Honestly, Sylva should smile more. Its been so long since I've heard her beautiful voice..." Mother said, her face upset.

Hex stared at the woman, upset that she was sad. He hated seeing his mother on the verge of tears. It has gone on long enough, Hex thought. It wasn't fair for Sylva to ruin their mother's happiness.

"I'll try talking to her-" Hex's words get cut off, when the twins walk in.

"Sorry, we're late!" The boys say in unison. Hex sulkily retreats back into the shadows, his plate in hand. He never got to say anything.

"Thank you, honey." He heard his mother whisper, just before walking out.

A smile formed on his pale lips, as he walked to Sylva's room. He knocked on the door, and heard nothing in response. Then a small whisper wafts in the air, almost as an echo.

'Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone. You'll just pick on me again.' Hex widened his eyes.

"I promise I won't pick on you, Sylva." He said, trying to comfort the little girl.

If only he had realized that he wasn't hearing her words, and instead her thoughts.

He heard padded footsteps approach the door, before the lock was unbolted, and Sylva peeked outside. Hex offered her a smile, his usually emotionless face instead looking pleasant. Sylva had motioned for him to walk inside, and he followed in suite.

_Why is he here? Does he need something_? Sylva thought.

"I'm here because I want to talk." Hex said.

_Oh great._ Sylva thought, _More lecturing_.

"I promise I'm not going to lecture you" Hex says as he opens the door to Sylva's room. He walks inside, and takes a seat beside her on the mattress.

_Yeah right._ Sylva thought _That's what everyone says before I get a lecture._

"Listen!" Hex interjects "Sylva, I promise I won't lecture you. If I don't, you'll answer a few questions?" Sylva nods shyly. "Why is it that one day you just shut everything out and stop talking?"

_It's not much different them how it was. No one pays attention to a talentless Eevee._

"Hey, you're not the only one. And Mom cares. Hell, she's heartbroken."

_Whatever. So am I, and I have been for years._

"Sylva, stop being so selfish, please. I'm in the same shitty boat as you, okay? And yeah, it sucks. Having no talent fucking sucks, I get it. But how is not saying a word helping anyone? I miss your voice, and makes everyone else miserable, too. Come on, Sylva. For Mom? For me?"

_I thought he said I wasn't going to get a lecture. _

"Why do you keep doing that?"

_Huh?_

"Taking the the third person. It's weird."

_But...I'm not saying anything._

"Stop being ridiculous. I can he-ar you!"

_I'm not talking! Why the hell doesn't he understand!?_

"Quit talking in the third person! You're not the only person in the room!"

_Wait a second...Hex, can you hear this?_

"Well...yeah. That's kind of a dumb question. But why?"

Sylva got up from her pillow, and sat up, on her bed, facing Hex.

_Because I'm not talking._

She said with her lips completely closed.

"Holy shit." Hex said "Sylva, are you telepathic?"

_No. I'm not really doing anything but thinking. Hex, you're hearing my thoughts. You're a mind-reader!_

"Woah." Hex said with his eyes wide and blank.

"Hex! That's your Talent!" Sylva said

"Oh my God! And..Sylva, you're talking!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Izo and Blaze bust onto the scene.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my room!" Sylva yells at her brothers.

"Like we're gonna listen. Wait a sec, you're talking!" Izo says

"Mom! Mom, come here, Sylva's talking again!" Blaze cries out the door.

It didn't take long for Sylva's mother, and entire rest of her family to storm into her small living space, crowding around her, and waiting to hear her voice again. "Darling, how lovely is it that my baby's talking again! Oh, how I missed it! Sylva!" Mother says, tears welling in her eyes.

"But that's not all! Hex got his Talent!" Sylva says.

"Hex? You did?" Mom said

"What is it?" Leila asked him, eager to see what her twin could do.

"Think of something." Hex told her.

A few moments passed.

"So you did used to throw the veggies you hated onto my plate when we were little. I always knew I seemed to get more then everyone else."

Leila starts to blush and everyone laughs. The conversation quickly changed from Sylva's end of being mute to Hex's new powers. And as happy as she was for him, something else poked at her mind. She was now the only one without a Talent. And soon, she would fade back into the background.

My eyes snap open, as I feel someone violently shaking me. "Hey, wake up! You okay?!" A panicked boy yells at me, a death grip on my shoulder. "Yes, yes, yes. I'm fine!" I respond through the pain, wincing at how much his shaking was hurting me. "Oh my god, your bleeding!" He yells, through his bangs, his long black and white hair reminding me of Kidd. My eyes widen in realization. "No, I'm not!" I say, desperately trying to think if a lie. Then it hits me. "This is just fake blood, for a play. Yes, Hamlet, or something..." The boy raises an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Yep, and then I got stoned, and ended up falling asleep here. Yes, that's it. "

He raises an eyebrow questionably, and helps me up. The instant my feet are one the ground, I run. I clutch my stomach, as I head straight home. I couldn't afford anyone else seeing me in this state. ••

Sylva slams the door shut, and leapt onto her bed. She needed something to apply pressure on the wound. The pain was killing her, and she has a headache that's brutal. She leans against the bedpost, holding her blanket to the cut. Why did this keep happening to her? Who was that man? She could just see his eerie smile, and his coarse voice ringing loudly in her ears. When would this nightmare end? ••

"Alright, so what did you do?" Hex asks, looking at his younger siblings.

"No one has any idea what your talking about, Hex." Aqua says, playing with her hair.

"Yeah, we're not mind-readers!" Blaze adds, earning a groan from Izo. Hex narrows his eyes.

"One of you must have done something! Ever since coming to DWMA, Sylva's been so distant." He retorts, debating if he should just read their mind, and get it over with.

"And you think one of us has something to do with it, because...?" Emerald trails off, waiting for Hex to finish her sentence.

"And every time that happens its usually because one of you do something!" Hex accuses, pointing his finger at them. The triplets have identical pouts on their face, as they turn to the twins.

"Well, it wasn't us." They say in unison. "So, what did you do?"

The twins shrug.

"It wasn't us either..." Izo begins.

"Yeah, we're currently in the middle of planning the prank of the century. " Blaze continues. "We wouldn't let ourselves be distracted by something so early in the process. Ain't that right, Izo?"

Izo nods, pushing up his glasses.

"She's probably just getting bullied at school. Which is oddly understandable, right?" Jolta sighs, unusually depressed. "Why don't you just ask her?"

Hex widens his eyes. He had never even considered the possibility that she was having trouble at school. Everyone in the Eevee clan was homeschooled, until Mother decided that the forest we lived near was unsafe, and we had been sent to Death City. Everyone had assimilated just fine, but maybe Sylva was having trouble? He rushes up to her room, and hesitantly knocks on her door. There was no answer, but he could sense that she was in there.

"Sylva?" He calls out, a sadness filling him. "Sylva, please?"

Sylva widens her eyes. He could hear the sadness wafting off from his voice. _Oh, please, please, please, don't read my mind_, was the only thought in mind.

"Sylva, please. We haven't talked in so long." He whispers against the door. Sylva's eyes fill with tears. Out of all the people in her family Hex was the only one that needed her. Sure, the others would trust her to help them, but none of them really depended on her, as though it would be an embarrassment to need her help. Hex, eversince he got his power, they had gotten closer, and talked almost regularly. Sylva sighs. "Sylva, I miss you. I need you. I can't go back to being that gloomy kid. Sylva..." Sylva's eyes overflow. It broke her heart, ignoring Hex like that. But she couldn't possibly let him see her in this state. Covered in blood, and tired, running from a murderer. She just couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

I put the scissors back down, as I look at myself in the mirror. Blue locks surround my feet, my shoulders already missing their weight. I exhale silently, still unable to believe I did what I just did. I had woken up this morning, feeling surprisingly refreshed and ready to tackle the day. My stomach only hurt a little, and I had re-bandaged it. All I had to do was get new sheets, dispose of my bloody ones and I will be as peppy as a poppy. Until I looked in the mirror and saw my uneven, tangled mess of pink, white, and blue hair. I hate to admit it, but I had gotten rather fond of being Kidd's symmetrical muse. I couldn't ruin that simply because some lunatic slices off a couple inches of my hair! I kick the cutoff locks under the table, deciding I would clean it later. Well, no one had to know, right? I rip the sheets off my bed, unusually calm. For the first time since coming to Death City, I feel serene, and peaceful, almost relieved. I've totally forgotten about my assassin, and nothing could ever bring me down, not today! Oh, if only I had known how wrong I would be…

•••

I walk out of my room, the ruined sheets in hand. I was carefree, and stupidly reckless, so of course I run into Kidd. "Sylva! Symmetrical as always!" He says, before he finally notices. "You cut your hair! Thank god it's still symmetrical!" I can't help but smile. Considering the fact that I had done it myself, I was very happy that someone noticed. Shame he noticed too much. "Oh my Lord, Sylva! Is that blood? Sylva! Why is there blood on your sheet?! Oh god!" He yelps, and I try everything I can to get him to quiet down. "If you shut up, I'll tell you!" He stares at me intently, awaiting an answer. I gulp as nervous beads of sweat form on my forehead. C'mon, think of a lie, Sylva! What would explain why someone bleeds, without causing alarm? "Well?" He asks, suddenly a worried and solemn expression in his eyes. I gulp, again, unable to think of a lie. Really, Sylva? REALLY? You have lied at least once every single day about something, surely you can think of one now!

"I'm on my period."

Sylva sits in class, unable to get over his reaction. Kidd was still blushing. He had started yelling, and apologized profusely, before running away embarrassed. Sylva had found it very entertaining.

"I didn't need you to help me." Sylva complains, a grimace on her face. "I was perfectly fine on my own!"  
Hex raises an eyebrow, before his expression softens. He knew Sylva didn't like it when her family interfered with her fights, but he just couldn't stand by and let those cocky NOT students beat his little sister up.  
"I know, I know. I just really don't want you to get hurt." He offers her a smile, and she sighs. Everything is just so difficult right now.  
Her attacker, high school, the family, the wounds…Sylva just wanted to give up.  
She liked it better when her mother handled her problems.  
"Tell me what's wrong. Sylva, really. I miss talking to you. So, let loose, and tell me."  
Sylva raises an eyebrow.  
"Since when do I have to say anything to a mind reader?" She asks, nudging her brother.  
Hex lets out a nervous chuckle, scratching his head.  
"Apparently, people find it an 'invasion of privacy'!"

"I've been telling you that for years!"  
They laugh a little, recapping all the awkward situations his powers had gotten them into.  
"Anyways, don't try to change the subject, Syl! If you don't tell me, I will read you."  
Her eyes widen, her plan hadn't worked!  
She gulps a little, trying to think of a lie.  
Okay, c'mon, Sylva. She thinks, trying to motivate herself. You can think of a lie!  
"Well, Sylva?" Hex prods, as lite beads of sweat form on her forehead.  
Sylva! What's a lie that can quench his curiosity, but he won't question further?  
"Okay, guess I'm going to have to read your mind then!" He teases, before Sylva sighs.  
"Okay, okay!" She begins, inhaling sharply. "I...have a...a...um...a...crush on someone!"  
Hex widens his eyes, suddenly blushing in embarrassment. He now felt very guilty for forcing that out of her.  
"Oh...well...um...that's...uh..." Hex was unable to form words at this point. He wasn't sure he should be the supportive brother he'd always been, or be the protective brother in place of his nonexistent dad. Sylva had never said anything like this to him, and he was sure that it was her first crush. Since they lived in the forest, and only occasionally visited the village school, Death City was her first real interactions with teenage boys. Hormone-crazy teenage boys. Sylva stares at him uncomfortably, and Hex tugs his collar shyly.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that." Sylva said, only half honest. She was glad that he wouldn't be asking about this anymore, but she was sure that she had put her brother in between two blades.  
"No, no. I'm actually glad we can talk about things like this...I think." He comforts, patting her on the forehead.  
Sylva stares wide-eyed. Just as expected, Hex had managed to say exactly what she need to hear.  
"It is a 'him', right? I mean I'm okay if it's a girl, or not...yes?" He continues awkwardly, as Sylva's eyes fill with pity. "So, what are they like?"  
Sylva heaves a huge sigh. Great, she had to lie some more!  
"Well, he's nice. He's taller than me, and he's a meister!" She had started out with a lie, but pretty soon it had turned into all the things she looks for in a perfect guy. "Yes, and he'd have a weird flaw, that annoyed everyone, but I'd find cute. Yep, he's protective, and always looks at me with gentle eyes."  
Sylva's eyes get dreamy as the list continues, practically drooling. Oh, if only such a guy existed.  
Hex chuckles, the sight of his sister in love bringing him great joy...and worry. He couldn't let anyone break his baby-sister's heart!  
"Just remember, of he or she hurts you, I will not spare anyone. No holds barred, I'll bathe in their blood."  
Sylva gulps. Her brother was nice to her, but um...he could occasionally be very protective...  
"You know Sylva, it's okay to fight for your happiness. It doesn't matter of your different, weak, or strong, smart, or stupid." He beams at her, a proud smile in place. "You always deserve the best, and you shouldn't let anyone stand in the way of your happiness. So, you should go for it, and ask him out."  
He ends, patting her on the forehead.  
Sylva stares wide-eyed. Just as expected, Hex had managed to stay exactly what she need to hear.  
It's decided then, thought Sylva. I'm going to fight for what I want.  
I'm going to leave this school. And I'm finally, finally, going to be happy!

"Mom," I begin slowly, glancing at her, then at Lord Death, who was casually sipping a cup of tea, pretending like he wasn't eavesdropping. "I want to leave DWMA, and go to a regular school."


End file.
